Yin and Yang
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: The Inu-tachi are contemplating Yin and Yang's for each other. Sango isn't too happy with her Yang, while Inuyasha and Miroku are disgusted with theirs. Why is Inuyasha laughing at Kagome? Kagome decides to get payback on Inuyasha, oh my Kagome O.O...


_**Yin and Yang**_

"I say it would be... um.." When I though of who it would be, I burst out laughing. "It would be Naraku."

"What?! How could you say that?! That can't be!! Naraku can NOT be my Yang!"

"Why of course he would be, my dear Sango, we may not like it, but I have to agree with Lady Kagome, think about it..." Miroku spoke

"Yeah Sango, it's obvious; he is malicious, you are friendly, he has no allies, you have plenty, he is a killer, you are a life saver... with a few exceptions of course... he-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" She cut me off. "Anyways, who is Miroku's and Inuyasha's Yin I wonder..." we both made a contemplative look, looked at the boys, looked back at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"It makes sense." I laughed the words out.

"I wouldn't have ever thought about that, but now that I do-" she was cut off by her laughing. Just then, Sesshomaru and his group walked into the clearing, but Sango and I were too busy laughing to care about that.

"Lady Kagome, why are you laughing?" I heard Rin's voice speak out. After a minute or two, I calmed down enough to answer.

"No reason Rin, we were just contemplating something, and what we thought of had us laughing..."

"Con-tem-play-ting?"

"It means we were thinking about something, pondering it."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, all of us were thinking about who would be someones Yin, and who would be someones Yang-"

"How could someone be a Yin or Yang?"

"Well, you see, if you have a Yin, you need a Yang, you can't have one without the other. So we were thinking of who would be each others Yin and Yang, our opposites and supposed 'significant other', we were doing this just for fun, and when we thought of who would be Miroku's and Inuyasha's 'significant other' we couldn't contain our laughter."

"Oh, so who was Lady Sango's?" I smiled.

"It was Naraku." Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru all got contemplative looks on their faces before nodding in understanding, except you could hardly tell Sesshomaru was nodding.

"Am I the only one who does not see how he is my Yang?!"

"Apparently." She glared at me as I said this, but I just smiled innocently at her.

"Who was Miroku's and Inuyasha's?" I absentmindedly noticed how she gave no honorifics to them, but soon that thought fluttered away, as I was supposed to answer her, and I smiled in humor.

"Well," Sango started. "First we had to think of their personalities, and that definitely didn't take any time at all, and since we were thinking of both their personalities at once, we noticed something-" she had to break off for a slight chuckle. "We realized that both of their personalities clashed, and they were almost perfect opposites, so the only problem, is finding out which one of them is the Yin-" Sango and I broke off laughing again, but this time, Rin, Jaken, and even Sesshomaru (only slightly) joined us, while Miroku and Inuyasha sputtered in anger and embarrassment.

"What?! There is no way he is my-" he broke off in incoherent mumblings.

"Of course he is Inuyasha. Miroku is very perverted, and you -for some reason- like to put women down, and always call him disgusting when he gropes women, you are always brash, and don't think, while he is always calm and thinks things through, you jump to conclusions, and don't ask questions, while he wants to know reasoning, before he condemns, you-"

"Enough! He and I aren't like that! And we never will be!"

"I agree!" Miroku spoke up.

"Right, just keep telling yourself that." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah Miroku, it is not hard to see the love and passion there, just admit your feelings to each other, stop living in pain from the feelings you keep inside, let it out, we can plainly see the desperate longing in your eyes, the longing to kiss and hug and-" Sango and I couldn't hold it in any longer and we burst out laughing once again. I heard a growl and I didn't have to look up in the tree to know it was Inuyasha who was growling.

"Okay Kagome, then who is _your_ Yang?" Inuyasha asked. I started thinking and couldn't think of anything.

"I have no idea."

"Oh, come on Kagome, even _I'm_ not _that _oblivious."Sango said

"Oblivious? Me?" I scoffed. "Hardly."

"Kagome, you may not agree with this-... actually, I KNOW you won't agree with this, but, the person who is most definitely your Yang, is Sesshomaru-sama." my mouth swung open.

"No way! I- he- I mean, but he and I- we just- you are out of your mind!!" she chuckled lightly.

"Oh yes, you guys are, not only are your personalities like Yin and Yang, but so are your appearances. You guys even _look_ like Yin and Yang."

"And what, pray tell, are the certain qualities that make us the Yin and Yang for each other?" I asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, in personality qualities, it would be... hm..."

"What, can't think of any?" I teased.

"No, it's not that, I'm just trying to think of how to word this... um... let's see here, he is evil, you are good-"

"There is a flaw in that logic, he may not be good, but he isn't evil, he is... neutral. Well... to me, that's what it seems."

"Anyways... as I was saying, he is immortal, you are mortal, he is a demon, you are a human, he has youki, you have reiki, I could go on and on about those, but the physical opposites -besides the whole female and male thing- must be brought to attention. He has silver-white hair, you have pitch black hair, he has somewhat pale skin -as is usual for demons- and you have a tanned, bronze skin color."

"Sango..." I complained, but she continued on as if I hadn't said anything.

"And while he is cold and uncaring, you are uh... warm, I guess you could say, and care a lot for other-

"Sango!" She looked at me. "I get your point!!" she held a shocked face. "That's enough."

"Sorry." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So you get my point eh? You see how you guys are Yin and Yang?"

"I see how we are _opposites_, but not how we are Yin and Yang..."

"That's what Yin and Yang is, _opposites._"

"Yeah, but we are not at _all_ compatible."

"You are one of the most mature woman I have ever met, and you are only 17, and yet, you can act so immature sometimes. Besides, how do you know if you're not compatible, if you haven't even tried to be?"

"I don't have to try to be, to know that we aren't."

"Oh come on Kagome," Inuyasha spoke in a teasing voice. "Don't deny how you hold love for him, how you want to show him your passion, just admit to him that you have certain feelings for him, stop torturing yourself by holding it in, let it out, anybody can see the longing for him in your eyes, you want to love him, kiss him, hug him-" he, Miroku and Sango broke out into laughter while I flushed. I won't lie, stuff like that has passed over my mind, but who wouldn't think of that?! I mean, you see someone like that, you can't help but fantasize...

"I don't like him!" I protested.

"Aw, Kagome, don't hurt his feelings, that cruel." Inuyasha managed between his dying laughter.

"I meant that I didn't like him like that." Sango -having just finished laughing- started towards me, and I stepped back two steps every one she took.

"Kagome, you shouldn't deny it, you two are perfect for each other, you guys would most likely balance each other out."As I was backing up, I suddenly hit something that I mistook for a tree. I saw something enter her eye, something that I later find out to be a mischievous glint.

"You're crazy Sango!" I snapped slightly.

"Oh really?" she smiled a smile I am sure that I didn't like, she grabbed my shoulder and -way too fast for me to register what she was doing- she turned me around, lifted me up slightly, and pushed forward, making my lips connect with something that felt like another pair of lips... I opened my eyes wide to find another pair of slightly wide golden eyes, I tried to move off of the person who I recognized to be Sesshomaru, but Sango was still holding me there.

I heard Inuyasha laughing at our misfortune, I narrowed my eyes and slid my eyes over to see a glimpse of a half-demon falling out of the tree, only it wasn't because of a 'sit' -as much as I'd like it to be- but because he was laughing too hard. I looked to Sesshomaru, and we both silently agreed with our eyes, a way to get back at Inuyasha, I mean, how dare he laugh at our situation!! It'll be us laughing in the end!! Well, it'll be me laughing in the end, and Sesshomaru smirking.

I felt him shift slightly, then -what felt like his breastplate- fell off. I then felt him grab both sides of my waist, brought me to a better angle -away from Sango's pushing hands- and started to actually kiss me, it took me a second to respond, but once I did, I heard a squeal, and a laughter that was dying down, then I heard a growl. I smiled against Sesshomaru lips, then kissed harder to add fuel to Inuyasha's fire.

I pushed my hands in his oh so silky hair, and grasped onto his hair to hold him there, for Inuyasha's benefit of course... I felt one of his wound hands unwind from my waist -his other still holding me- and he brought it to the back of my neck. The growl became louder. My shoulders shook slightly from a tiny giggle. Inuyasha is barely hanging on to his anger... what would I have to do to push him over the edge? It probably wouldn't be good idea to do that, but I'm curious. Yes curiosity _did_ kill the cat, but, satisfaction brought it back...

I brought my legs up and wound them around his waist, while his hand that was on my back, went down to grasp my thigh, directly below my butt. I could almost hear the snap of Inuyasha's control breaking. Suddenly I was detached from Sesshomaru and was at his side, while he was holding his Tokijin against the Tetsusaiga. I saw a tiny smile on his lips, and then looked at Inuyasha's bared fangs. I started laughing, making Inuyasha look at me.

"What are you laughing about?!"

"I'm laughing at you!" I started holding onto my waist. "You should look at your face!!" I heard Sesshomaru chuckle with me.

"W-We need to leave, get your stuff and lets go!" he said angrily, then left to help pack up. I sighed.

"Well... it was fun while it lasted... bye!" I waved to Sesshomaru, then turned around to help, but a hand stopped me, then I felt a pair of lips next to my ear.

"Next time we meet, I would like to explore the abilities of being your 'Yang'." I then felt his, the girl and the imp's presence start to disappear as I stood there with a blush on my cheeks.

"Come on Kagome! Hurry up!!" I was shaken out of my shock by Inuyasha yelling at me, I then turned to looked at the fading figure of Sesshomaru.

"I'm coming!" I called to Inuyasha, I then turned to look at Inuyasha, and smiled as I remembered Sesshomaru's words to me, then I took off to start bickering with Inuyasha, smiling all the while.


End file.
